Mii
A Mii 'is a customizable avatar that can represent a player or other character in many Wii games and online features. It is among the first customizable avatar in a Nintendo system. In the Sonic continuity, some games allow a person's Mii to participate in the game instead of the default characters. In other Sonic games, Miis can act as an icon for the player's save file, so the player doesn't get them mixed up with others. In some games they talk such as ''Mario Kart Wii. Sonic Games Featuring Miis ''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games in ''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games.]] Miis can be used in any Olympic event. All Miis wear the same athletic outfit, but in different colors depending on the Mii's color. All the Miis share the same animation and poses with Mario. The announcer refers to every Mii as simply "Mii" rather than their unique names. The Miis themselves are completely silent, having absolutely no lines whatsoever. Their stats are all five out of ten. ''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games/''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games There is a lot more to do with the player's Mii in these games than there was in their predecessor. In Mario & Sonic At The Olympic Winter Games, using the earned star tokens, players can purchase many different styles of shoes, gloves, shirts and head gear for their Miis to wear which will mess with the stats. In addition, players can obtain full costumes of the characters from both Sonic and Mario series to dress their Mii in. Similarly, in Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games Mii clothes and outfits can be won using Scratchers or purchased for ten blank scratchers. Miis all have the same stats, and they have the same moveset as Mario by default. However, if a Miis outfit is customized with a character suit or certain gear, their stats will increase. They still have no speaking lines. Despite the character's gender, they can be in any outfit, such as a male character wearing the Rouge costume or a dress. '''Mii Sonic Costumes Mii Mario Costumes *Mario *Luigi *Princess Peach *Princess Daisy *Yoshi *Wario *Waluigi *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Donkey Kong *Bee Mario *Fire Mario *Birdo *Dry Bones *Dry Bowser *Diddy Kong *Penguin Mario (London 2012) *Propeller Mario (London 2012) *Toad (London 2012) *Ludwig Von Koopa (London 2012) *Wendy O. Koopa (London 2012) *Larry Koopa (London 2012) ''Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing Miis can race in the Wii version of ''Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing. Miis drive the Super Zoomer and its All-Star Move is the Parade Power where four of your Miis pick up your car and start running, knocking out anybody in the way. *For the Xbox 360, Miis are replaced with Avatars. The Avatars have the same All-Star Move as the Miis. ''Sonic Colors Miis are playable in the Co-op feature of Sonic Colors In the Game land zone, they can use all of Sonic's/ Robo Sonic's powers and can use the Wisps powers. Their appearance is the same as the selected Mii, same head and arm shape but with Sonic's upper body and shoes. The voice when selected a color Wisp remains the same. Same as with Robo-Sonic, should one jump on the Mii's head, he/she will become dazed. A Mii can also be the icon on the player's saved file. Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed Miis return in the Wii U and 3DS versions of ''Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed. They drive the Super Zoomer which is modeled after the logo from the Sega arcade game OutRun, except with the paint job of the Mii's favorite color. Miis are unlocked in the Wii U version by completing the first GP circuit on any difficulty, which also unlocks the mirror GP circuit. For the 3DS they are unlocked by clearing all Mirror GPs. In the Wii U version the player is restricted to their personal Mii while in the 3DS version the player can pick from any Mii on the console and from some Quest Miis. In Download Play on the 3DS the Miis are used by the players receiving the game. Other Sonic-related Mii Appearances ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl In this Nintendo game that guest stars Sonic the Hedgehog as a playable character, the player can use their Mii on Wi-Fi to represent themselves. Miis also appear as audience members in some stages, like Mario Circuit and Pokémon Stadium 2. ''Samba De Amigo Wii In this maraca shaking musical game, Sonic and some Chao make very energetic dancing cameos in a Green Hill Zone themed stage. Also present in Green Hill Zone are the player's Miis who are more than happy to join in on the party. ''Sonic Unleashed In the Wii version of ''Sonic Unleashed the player can use a Mii to serve as their icon on their save file. ''Sonic Generations Miis make a cameo in ''Sonic Generations (3DS) as a Profile Card. They can also be seen through StreetPass. They also appear as Wi-Fi icons. Trivia *A Mii's hands are round spheres, but in the Mario and Sonic series, Miis have opposable thumbs. *Miis physical appearance has been known to vary, in Wii Sports Miis (in most cases) had no legs, but in Wii Sports Resort they have legs. In Wii Sports (in most cases) they had no arms, but in Sonic and SEGA All-Stars Racing, they have arms. *Although Miis can be either gender, in'' Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'', a male Mii can be given a female's outfit and vice versa. *Although players can customize the weight and height of your Mii, all Miis in Sonic games will have the same height and weight regardless. *If the player selects their Mii as a favorite in the Mii Channel, not only will they have red pants but in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games part of the Miis outfit would be red as well (i.e. wrist bands) *It is possible that Miis could have super-human speed and strength, considering they compete on an even level with the other default characters in Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games and Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games. *It's possible the Parade Power is based on "Mii Parade" considering that they make a type of parade during their All-Star move. *The Mii's can be made to look like Sonic Characters to some existent as well as non-Sonic Characters letting you play as them in the games,this can offer chances to "play as" some out-of-game-characters, often effering comedic results. Category:Orphans